Fishing For An Answer
by EpicBone
Summary: Keith decides to take Shiro out to the Space Mall to ask him a simple question. Turns out that Shiro can be a bit more spunky when he feels like it. Just a cute little one shot for giggles.


**Fishing For An Answer**

* * *

It seemed for one magical moment in their lives there wasn't a war to fight. There wasn't some planet screaming for aid at the top of their longs. There even wasn't a single message from Kolivan seeking out aid from the Paladins of Voltron. For once, everything was right in the confines of space. Or rather, it seemed to be blessing this one single day a moment of peace and tranquility. Because heavens above it was surely needed with the two paladin's sitting across from each other in a small outdoor cafe in the mall. Well, to be honest it was all holograms but it still had that outdoor feel one that both paladin's appreciated.

Shiro was one hundred percent comfortable in his little plastic chair sipping on what looked to be a type of mango smoothie while his counterpart seemed to be sinking into his seat like an angry child who was told he couldn't have that super exclusive toy that just went on sell. Though he did seem to be enjoying his own strawberry smoothie, cute. Only Keith could pull off the 'I-am-so-mad-but-so-happy at the same time.' A soft chuckle came from the older Paladin as he merely watched his companion.

"Well," Shiro said to get the younger ones attention. "Is there any particular reason you dragged me off the ship without the others?" He asked with amused interest. You see, Keith had been avoiding him for days outside their necessary meetings and then out of nowhere he declared he needed to speak to Shiro, alone and had promptly dragged him away. While Shiro was quite used to Keith's random outburst he knew this one was a tad different. Having been around Keith far longer than any of one else he could assume only a handful of reasons to why Keith was acting this way.

It took the former red paladin a moment to pull himself out of whatever world he was in and once he arrived back to this plan he seemed to choke on his drink. Interesting. Very interesting. The black paladin looked on as if Keith was one of his favorite local programs that was beginning to start.

Keith thumped a fist against his chest to help work his drink down and once he was certain he wasn't going to die from it, he would idly drum his exposed fingers on the container. Another sure sign to Shiro that someone important was about to go down. Still, he looked on as if this was an everyday occurrence with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, um." Keith started with one hand going to work through the back of his mullet, looking kingly distraught and nervous. "Yeah, there is a reason."

"And that reason would be?" Shiro questioned while drawing out the sentence all while crossing his legs ankle over knee all while doing his best to look like a Greek God. Apparently, it was working and Keith seemed to be watching him far more than he probably should. Ah, now Shiro had a real good idea where this meeting was going but he wasn't about to interrupt the other. It was sometimes a guilty pleasure of Shiro's to make Keith suffer while he mentally tired to form verbal words.

Shiro merely raised his brows now in question as he seemed to have lost Keith. The former red took noticed and cleared his throat again only to look more angry and frustrated. His hands went back to drumming on the drink as he stared down at its contents. Shiro cocked his head to the side. "Does this have something to do with a girl, maybe Allura?" He inquired, innocently teasing him.

"A-Allura?" Keith all but roared out in shock. "Are you kidding me? No! I mean, she's nice and all when she isn't trying to kill us in the training room. But, no, this isn't about Allura."

"Pidge?"

"Shiro, what the hell?"

Shiro couldn't help but crack a very tiny grin as he enjoyed this moment fully. "Not a girl, huh? Hmm." He seemed to be pondering on his next question and came up with an answer before Keith could even get the next word in. "Lance?" He offered with a knowing look.

"Oh. My. God. Shiro, this isn't about Lance or any of them!"

"Coran? I am really starting to run out of options here."

"This is about you Shiro! I like you for God's sake! That's what I am trying to say…." Keith announced a bit too loudly for the whole mall to hear. In fact, they were both pretty certain was looking at them. Shiro had to admit he was quite impressed with Keith suddenly leaping up and sending his chair crashing behind him. Even the table shook when he slapped his hands on the surface. He had no idea where Keith's smoothie had even disappeared too now but one thing was for sure, Keith's face was as red as his jacket.

Still, beyond the sudden explosive reaction, Shiro was calming sipping his drink of choice while with a triumphant expression. It then dawned on the utterly embarrassed former red that Shiro knew all ready. He knew exactly why he was dragged out here to the mall. Why Keith bought him the drink and why he was being edge as hell.

The damn bastard.

Keith would of slumped into his chair if it wasn't laying on its backside but because it wasn't there he just lowered his head in defeat with clenched fist still on the table. In five second silence between them it would be quickly interrupted by the sound of Shiro sucking the last remaining contents of his drink, making a hideous noise of an empty cup. "So," he started with a smirk as he pointed his empty drink at Keith. "Does this mean this is our first date?"

Keith looked up so fast at Shiro that he thought the poor guys head might suddenly have gained thrusters that would detach from his body and send him off into space. The wide eyed shock was enough to make Shiro laugh and give him a little wink. "I'm sorry. I had a little too much fun messing with you. But in truth, I like you too. Wanna start this date over?" He asked, this time with a heartfelt smile to show he was done teasing him like he used too in the old days.

Keith seemed to stare at him through narrowed eyes now, judging him more then likely to see if he was worth the time and effort. Apparently, he passed as Keith sighed happily and actually smiled. "Yeah, let's start over but I am not buying you a new smoothie because of that stunt you pulled."

Shiro stood from the table, tossed his drink away and closed the distance between them. Sliding one arm around Keith's waist, he pulled him in tightly. "You'll forgive me in a few minutes." The two then started their way out to roam the mall as a couple.

Meanwhile, in another table about twenty feet away sat four individuals. Each with a menu raised above their face. The first one lowered showing Allura with a smirk so big to would look like she ate a frisbee. "Did you see that? So romantic."

The second one lowered to show an pleasant Pidge who casually adjusted her glasses. "I wouldn't call that romantic really. But at least they finally let that cat out of the bag. Now the atmosphere won't be so thick."

The third lowered and Hunk was all teary eyed. "It was no beautiful man. Did you see the way they looked at each other?"

The last lowered to reveal a very pissed off Lance who wore a lovely strawberry smoothie on his head. "I'm going to fucking kill him…"

* * *

Notes:

For some reason, I always pictured Shiro having a little impish side to him. One that likes to joke around just to see what others might do reaction wise.  
Especially with Keith XD  
Hope you enjoyed this little ditty that just came to mind.


End file.
